


Enterprise Supermarket

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, spirk, supermarket au, the enterprise is a supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is the newest employee at the supermarket ‘Enterprise’ (the owner Pike blackmailed him) and now he has to deal with his sudden feelings that come when he meets Spock. Pike never said anything about feelings being involved, thank god for Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Supermarket AU Prompt by the beautiful Iat479 on Tumblr

“No Jim I am not going to give you drugs, besides we don’t have anything for ‘pinning idiot’.” McCoy gave Jim a glare as he leaned against the pharmaceutical counter.

“But Bones.” Jim whined as he leaned against the broom he was using to sweep the supermarket’s floor. 

“Don’t ‘but Bones’ me kid, how the hell did you even give me that nickname anyways?” McCoy grumbled as he checked on an order, ignoring the dramatic sigh coming from the blond. 

“You’re Bones that’s why.” Jim said cheerfully before he looked over his shoulder and let out yet another sigh when he spotted Uhura leaning against her cashier laughing at something Spock said from his place at the register next to her.

“Finish your sweeping kid and go eat something before you pass out… Again.” Bones pointed his finger at Jim with a serious look on his face. 

“I didn’t ‘pass out’ Bones, I simply fell asleep while standing.” Jim huffed, trying to save his pride.

“I’m sure you did kid, just don’t do it again I think you took a few years off Pike’s life and I had to drag your ass into the backroom.” Bones rolled his eyes, not mentioning that Jim had taken a few years off his life as well and that Jim was far too light for someone of his stature and age. 

“Aye, aye Doctor.” Jim snapped off a mock salute before he finished sweeping up in the aisle in front of the pharmaceutical area. 

“Doctor McCoy, I need you to sign this.” A female voice called from the back of the pharmaceutical counter. 

“Coming Christine, wait for me after your shift we can get some dinner okay Jim?” Bones turned to the blond who gave the doctor thumbs up of agreement. Bones gave him another look before he disappeared to find Christine. 

Jim hummed the theme song to the new SyFy show ‘Star Trek’ as he easily cleaned the remaining aisles before he punched his code into the door that led to the backroom that was strictly for staff members. 

“Oh for the love of, can you two not have sex back here? We eat on that table!” Jim almost instantly turned around, hand slapping over his eyes.

“Sorry Jim.” Sulu the store manager quipped as he and his boyfriend and other cashier Chekov adjusted them selves in their spot on the table. 

“Are you two at least decent?” Jim asked, not wanting to risk seeing more of Sulu and Chekov than he did the first time he walked in on them, about a week into working at the Enterprise.

“Jah.” Chekov’s Russian accent was hard to understand at first but Jim was getting better and knew it was safe to look. Jim peered through his fingers first before he grabbed an apple from his locker and slumped into a chair. 

“Still pinning?” Sulu asked as he stroked Chekov’s blond hair as the cashier snuggled up to his boyfriend. 

“How does he not notice? I haven’t exactly been subtle about it.” Jim said exasperated as he bit into his apple annoyed. 

“He isn’t exactly the best at observing his surrounding.” Sulu said tactically. 

“In other words he can’t see vhat’s in front of him.” Chekov added and Sulu hummed in agreement. 

“What about Uhura, I mean she is less subtle than me! He would be better off with her…” Jim slumped in his chair as he thought about it more and more. 

“You are the best choice for Spock!” Chekov shook his head and Jim gave the younger blond a smile in thanks. 

“Don’t give up hope Captain.” Sulu winked at Jim using the blond’s nickname getting a chuckle from said blond. 

“I’ll do my best Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov.” Jim saluted with his apple core and he tossed it towards the bin and cheered when it went in perfectly. 

“Go get your man.” Sulu clapped Jim on his back as the blond went to go back to work. Getting his pride back, Jim straighten his back and held his head up high as he sauntered over to his place at the end of Spock’s register to bag the items that came through. 

“Afternoon Spock.” Jim said cheerfully and blinked when Uhura sent him a wink and a hidden thumbs up from her register and that confirmed it for Jim that she wasn’t after Spock and he may actually have a shot.

“Good afternoon Mr. Kirk.” Spock said calmly and Jim let his usual smile cross his face.

“I told you to call me Jim Spock.” Jim reminded the taller man.

“Mr. Kirk, we have customers, please focus on your work.” Spock said primly.

“You got it Mr. Spock.” Jim winked at the man and let a smile full of teeth show when Spock turned his head to hide the pink tint on his cheeks. 

“Maybe I do have a chance.” Jim muttered to himself, glad Spock didn’t hear it with his inhuman hearing that he seems to possess. 

The two worked together effortlessly as a steady flow of customers came through the register line they were on. Finally the line slowed down as their rush hour came to a close and Jim found himself searching for any sort of topic he could bring up to Spock without getting shot down right away. He narrowed it down to Science and Chess. 

“Say Spock, would you like to play a game of chess with me once we get off of work?” Jim asked in a quiet voice, sure he was confident but like anyone he didn’t want to be rejected. Spock turned to look at Jim, surprise coloring his face and opened his mouth to reply when someone let their items fall down on the conveyor belt with a loud ‘thud’ effectively gaining Spock’s attention. 

Good afternoon, welcome to Enterprise.” Spock said automatically as he started to scan items.

“It is now, hello again Jim.” A velvety voice said making Jim startled in surprise as his head snapped to the side to stare into the face of Khan Singh. Jim felt his cheeks heat up, remembering the last time the two had encountered each other. 

“Hey Khan.” Jim said quietly not noticing the look Spock was giving him from the corner of his eyes. 

“I haven’t seen you around Vengeance lately.” Khan said, keeping his eyes trained on the blond as he swept his eyes up and down the man’s body in a predatory way. 

“Sorry I’ve been busy, got a new job.” Jim gestured to the obvious. 

“Too bad you turned down my job, you would have been perfect as a bartender.” Khan said regretfully. 

“I don’t think I would have meshed well with the rest of your staff.” Jim said and Khan winced as he leaned against the small counter that rested below the card reader, blocking Spock off completely. 

“I am sorry about that.” Khan said.

“Doesn’t matter Khan, it’s in the past. Paper or plastic?” Jim cut off the conversation, irritation growing. 

“Paper’s fine babe.” Khan slid up next to Jim, dropping his arm around his waist. Jim bit his lower lip in anger but did nothing but pack the food into the brown paper bag.

“Please remove your hand from Jim immediately.” Spock’s voice caused both of them to look up as they both heard the anger that was hidden just below the surface. 

“Why should I?” Khan asked and watched amused as Spock moved out from behind the register and grabbed Jim by his wrist, tugging him out of Khan’s grasp. Jim gasped when Spock pressed his lips against his; Jim instantly kissed back as his world exploded behind his now closed eyes.

“That is why, have a pleasant day.” Spock said firmly as he tucked Jim against his side, arm protectively around his waist. 

“Message received, loud and clear.” Khan held his hands up in surrender, grabbing his paper bag and he high tailed it out of the store. 

Suddenly there was clapping and cheers, Spock and Jim turned to see Uhura, Sulu and Chekov celebrating the kiss.

“Told ya.” Sulu mouthed at Jim.

“Spirk, I ship it. Christine owes me $20.” Uhura grinned, rubbing her hands together. 

“I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea, it will be better than you two fighting all the time through.” Pike grumbled as he pocketed some cash that he got from Chekov, nodding approvingly at Jim and Spock before he retreated to his office because that’s what owners can do. 

“So… That’s a yes to chess?” Jim asked cheekily and Spock actually rolled his eyes before dragging the blond back in for a kiss. 

“Here’s your share.” Bones separated the cash he won from the store pool about Spock and Kirk. 

“Thanks, next time drinks are on me McCoy.” Khan pocketed the bills and McCoy snorted.

“I’m going to need it if either of them finds out that we rigged this.” McCoy agreed.

“Hm, worth it though.” Khan hummed.

“Yeah now that idiot can stop pinning and talking my ear off about that damn hobgoblin.” McCoy grumbled.

“If I ever need a wingman I know who to come to.” Khan waved jauntily at the grumpy doctor as he walked down the street towards his bar. 

“Kid owes me at least 20 drinks.” McCoy grumbles as he re-entered the Enterprise.


End file.
